


夏/Summer

by undiscovered1027



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短短短短的不知所云的东西<br/>So short,so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	夏/Summer

有人说，夏天很长。太阳赖在天上，磨磨唧唧，迟迟才肯离去。至次日，无人邀请，又兴致勃勃赶来。天亮得很早。下午茶的闲聊要聊很久。傍晚散步时晚风吹遍的小路，长得看不见尽头。

可她不喜欢夏天。不喜欢灼目的日光，不喜欢聒噪的蝉鸣。即使脱掉厚重的衣服换上粼粼蓝色的长裙，也难敌酷暑。

“夏天很长。”他说。“不要急，慢慢熬。”

他说这活时，顺手抽出湿巾将她额角的细汗拭去。她最烦这三伏天，她讨厌让自己汗流浃背的炎热天气。瞧她，微微蹙起了眉头，鼻翼急促的翕动。可越是这样心焦，就越会觉得焦躁难安。即使加快手中扇子扇动的频率，也仍是无济于事。

不要急嘛。他笑得愈加明朗。心静下来，自然就不热了。

她看着他，看他如雪山之巅的银丝。思绪遥遥飘向了半年前或半年后的季节。闭上眼睛，耐心调整呼吸的节奏。她仿佛看见雪在落。他的话语化作了千万片霜雪飞落。想象之中是大片大片的纯白。大片的纯白令她沉静，沉静之余，躁动逐渐平息，隐约觉得微微的风拂过脸庞。

“好点了没？”

“嗯。好点了。”

她点点头，任由他的手顺势将她金色的碎发并到耳后。他的每一寸皮肤都蕴藏着无尽凉意。她享受每一次的触碰，拥抱，以及亲吻。带着不为人知的窃喜，像是发现了秘密宝藏。这处宝藏，名叫Jack，属于Elsa。其他人，皆无权占有。

他一定也不喜欢夏天，她猜测。他是多么喜爱冬天啊！在雪地里蹦跳，像个长不大的孩子一样，快乐得非要喊叫出来才好。可他现在也得忍受蛮横的暑气。鞋子入夏后便不见了踪影，一双脚自由自在。他为什么这样的安静呢？他不会心思烦乱吗？

她没有问出口。因为他的蓝眼睛就是答案。

他用他平静的目光抚平她内心的波澜。她明白，看似孩子气的他自有其稳重的一面。他把他安静的时间留下，完完整整地留给她。

“出去走走？”他看着漫天晚霞，随口问道。

“好。”她答。拾起他的手，手指相扣，严丝密缝地紧贴在一起。

相携着出了门，漫无目的地走下去。阳光肆虐了一天现在终于有了些收敛，热腾腾的空气被轻风吹散。路边一丛一丛的小花抓紧时机开放，姹紫嫣红，虽不比春花的明媚，但却有着其望尘莫及的旺盛生命力。花香揉进了风里，沁入疲惫不堪的毛孔，忽然间觉出一种神清气爽。

路上的行人来来往往，都迈着同样的不急不慢的调子。在路口，几个人驻足团团围在了一处，也不知是发生了什么。好奇心一时兴起，走近一看，原来是个卖冰淇淋的小贩。

“要一个吗？”他问。

她若有所思，“我记得Anna很喜欢这个呢。”

“那我们也尝尝。”

回过神，一只甜筒已递了过来。淡黄色的蛋筒盛住这乳白色的甜品，拿在手里，散发出正合时宜的寒气。

拿着甜筒的手靠近嘴边，舔一口，舌头卷着冰淇淋含入口中。冰凉的口感沿着神经扩散向全身，像是慰劳被暑热折磨了一天的身体。一抬头，看见他带笑的眉眼。

“味道怎么样？”

“嗯……凉凉的，有点甜。”

猝不及防，他的嘴唇迅速贴了上来。惊讶地没来得及闭上嘴巴，正好让舌头乘虚而入。心满意足地离去，欣赏她微怔的表情。最后也不忘评论一句：

“嗯，确实。”

确实啊，凉凉的，有点甜。

心跳加速，别过脸。为了掩饰羞怯，她随即装作不耐烦地抱怨，“唉，这天气！夏天什么时候才会结束！”

他微笑，淡淡回应，“不急，不急，还很长。”

夏天很长。天亮得很早。下午茶的闲聊要聊很久。傍晚散步时晚风吹遍的小路啊，长得看不见尽头。


End file.
